


Take me to Church

by Winters_Children



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jötunn Loki, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, what did you think? Let me know if you have any requests.</p><p>-Kat</p></blockquote>





	Take me to Church

My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral

 

As you sat in the back of a small church, you felt a hand ghost up your neck and into your hair. You let out a small giggle, much to everyone in ear shots' annoyance. You looked over to see Loki standing there, leaning back and looking over at you with a mischievous look.  
"Hey." You lean over and whisper in his ear. "Let's get out of here. It's as grim as a funeral in here."   
Without a word, he quickly drags you out the doors and into the morning sunlight. For a moment the two of you just stood there, before you were both enveloped in a green light. 

 

Knows every body's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner

 

As the light vanished, you found yourself in your bedroom with your God's arms wrapped around your waist. You leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. As he sat down, Loki gently dragged you onto his lap and stroked through your hair.   
"You really need to stop doing that." You say.  
Loki gave you an innocent look "Whatever are you talking about?"

 

If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece

 

It had been only one short year since your God had come for you. You recognized him instantly, but couldn't bring yourself to fear him. He was always nothing but gentle and you found yourself loving him more and more with each visit. It had only taken a few months for the rumors to start spreading that you were with someone, although everyone just assumed he was some trouble maker from out of town. But you knew better and despite the pleas of many, you couldn't even imagine leaving him.

 

Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
Fresh poison each week

 

"I really hate it here." You whisper   
"I know dove." He paused for a moment. "If you wanted you could always come back with me."  
"Really?" You asked, eyes lit.  
"Of course. I would never lie to you, my love."  
"I- " you stuttered, utterly speechless as your mind raced with the possibilities. Suddenly all the thoughts hit you. You would never see your friends again. You would be leaving this world behind forever.

 

We were born sick  
You heard them say it

 

Sensing you hesitation, Loki's arms wrapped tighter around you while soothingly whispering in your ear."Don't worry dove. If you don't want to, it's okay."  
"No, I do. It's just -" you muttered, shifting closer.  
"Just know, you don't have to decide right now." He said rubbing small circles in your back.  
"I want to go with you."

 

My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me worship in the bedroom

 

"Are you sure?" He asked tilting your chin up, forcing you to look at him.  
"Yes." You beamed  
He smirked back and stood up, leading you to the center of your room.   
"(Y/N). I love you and I wish for us to spend the rest of our lives together. Are you ready to that?" Loki looked down at you with uncertainty.  
"I really am." You whispered. 

 

The only heaven I'll be sent to   
Is when I'm alone with you

 

With that you were once again surrounded by green light. Once the light started to fade, you looked around to see a large room you could only assume was Loki's. The room was decorated in golds, greens, and blacks with several pieces of large, beautiful furniture. On one wall was a stone fireplace with a large, fur rug and a green couch in front of it. To the side was a large set of double doors with serpents intricately carved into it. Across the room next to a large balcony was a huge bed covered in gold silk and furs. Loki led you to sit down on the edge of the bed and he gently sat next to you. He then leaned in and kissed you softly.

 

We were born sick but I love it  
Command me to be well

 

You tilted your head, deepening the kiss. As Loki ran his tongue along your lower lip, and you let out a small moan as you opened your mouth to him. As he explored your mouth, Loki shifted and leaned you back so you were laying down with him hovering over you. Loki broke away slowly, sitting up and pulling his tunic over his head. You lazily ran your fingers over his muscled torso as he looked down at you with a look of pure adoration. 

 

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

 

"Dear, I will love you forever, but before you make a final decision to stay here, there is something I have to show you." Loki murmured quietly, the serene smile faded from his face.   
"What are you talking about?" You worried at what could have possibly upset him this much.  
He remained silent, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. You gazed up at him in total shock at what you were seeing. Loki's skin was slowly becoming a deep blue. 

 

I'll tell you my sins   
And you can sharpen your knife

 

You noticed that there were some kind of lines standing out against his skin. Once he opened his eyes, you let out an uncontrollable gasp. His eyes had gone from  
a beautiful green to a simply breathtaking ruby red. Your eyes continued to roam over his body before meeting his again. In them you could only see sadness and he slowly shifted away before muttering. "I warned you." 

 

Offer me that deathless death  
Good God let me give you my life

 

Realizing that he assumed you were disgusted, you quickly wrapped your hands in his hair, pulled him back, and kissed him with more passion then ever before. You noticed that his lips now had a delicious chill and left you desiring more.   
You pulled away all too soon. And whispered softly in his ear."Thank you for showing me this. You are so beautiful."  
As you moved back to look him in the face you saw that his gorgeous smile was back.   
"(Y/N), will you be my queen?" He whispered.  
"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what did you think? Let me know if you have any requests.
> 
> -Kat


End file.
